Forever Endless Love
by layaboo
Summary: The orginals are new to town running away from their past. Caroline is a normal vampire well as normal as a vampire can be. What happens when the orignals turn her life upside down? Klaroline,kalijah,kennet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Forever endless love  
"Are you sure Bonnie?" I asked sliding in the booth. It was a Thursday night and me, Katherine, Elena,and Bonnie were at the grill waiting for Stefan and Damon to come meet us.  
"Totally." Bonnie said sipping her coke.  
"Oh, hey Matt." Elena said as Matt walked over to us.  
"Can I get you ladies anything?" Matt asked.  
"2 burgers and fries, 3 strawberry milkshakes, 2 banana splits and Bonnie?"  
"Umm. Just fries with extra salt."  
"Kay." Matt said walking away.  
"Okay, back to business, did you see the family?"  
Do they have kids?"  
Any boys our age?" I asked hopefully. Ever since my break up with Tyler, all the other boys put me in the don't call her list. Which was all Tyler's fault cause he told every boy in school to don't talk to me, sit with me, or look at me. Which sucks because valentines day is weeks away.  
"No,no, and no. Look guys all I saw was a moving van. That's it." Bonnie said sitting back in her spot. Katherine rolled her eyes at Bonnie.  
Those two never got along. Especially know she's a vampire.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Damon said moving me closer to Katherine.  
"Excuse you." I said. Shifting over.  
"You're excused." Damon winked at me. I scoffed. To think Damon can have feelings for anyone. Damon and I dated when school started but it really just sex all the time.  
"Here y'all go." Matt said placing our orders on the table. Grabbing my burger and fries, Katherine handed me a strawberry milkshake. Smiling I thought this is the reason why Katherine's my best friend out of Elena and Bonnie. We got along faster and we always tell each others secrets before we tell Bonnie and Elena. I think it's because I understand Katherine's attitude more than they did. And know that were vampires it brought us even closer.  
"So why are we here again?" Stefan said scooping up his ice cream.  
"Bonnie found out we have new people coming to town." Katherine said.  
"Finally. Do they have any girls? Damon asked excitedly.  
Rolling my eye I looked over at Elena. I saw her face fell for a second. Elena secretly liked Damon but couldn't go out with him since she dated Stefan. I think it's disgusting that she likes Damon. For one their brothers and Stefan's her epic love. Her soul mate. She just couldn't make her mind. So she broke it off with Stefan "to figure out her feeling" even though we know she likes Damon more.  
Hour later...  
Tired. I glanced at my watch.  
"I would love to stay and chat but, I have to go. Are you staying at my house tonight Kat?" I asked sliding out the booth.  
"Yep. Jenna cooking tonight, so yep." Katherine said following me out. Walking to my house Katherine sighed.  
"What's wrong Kit-Kat?" I giggled silently at the nickname I gave her.  
"I think I like Stefan." I gasped  
"Really?"  
"God no. I just wanted to see that look on you face it's priceless." Katherine through her head back and laughed. Nudging her I laughed to.  
"Kol, give it back!" A British female yelled. Turning my head I saw two kids our age running out the house. Wait that's not a house. It's a mansion.  
"Umm, let me think about it. No." A sexy dark haired boy said who I assumed was Kol.  
"Mom!" The female blonde yelled yelled stomping her foot.  
"What in the world is going on here?" Another British woman came out. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a bun with a few pieces sticking out.  
"Well mother, your son is being annoying as always that's what's going on." A blond hair boy said coming out the moving van. Walking an object fell from his hand. Jogging to him, I picked it up.  
"Here you go." I said shyly. Biting my lip. I handed the lamp to him.  
Thank. My name is Niklaus. But you can call me Klaus." He said placing the box down beside the lamp, he stretched his hand out. Taking it I replied back  
"Caroline. Caroline Forbes." I felt somebody nudge me in the some.  
"And this is my best friend Katherine." Katherine shook his hand.  
"Nik who's this?" Kol said walking up to us. I felt heat coming up to my cheeks. Kol didn't have his shirt on. Sweat trickled down his body.  
"Kol this is- Kol put a shirt on for goodness sake." Klaus said noticing his bear chest.  
"That's what I said." The blonde female said slapping the back of His head.  
"Rebecca."  
"Katherine."  
"Caroline. What bring y'all to Mystic Falls?"  
"A new life." Kol muttered. I raised me eyebrow.  
"We lived in London and we didn't like it that much." Rebecca explain.  
"Guys what are-oh my apologizes for interrupting. My name is Elijah." Another dark haired man said stretching out his hand to us Katherine took it.  
Katherine watched as he pressed his lips to her knuckles. Katherine blushed. I never seen her blush or even flustered.  
"Katherine." She said sheepishly. My vibrated. It was a mother.  
"I'm sorry to cut this short but we have to go. See you around?" I asked.  
"Yea. Totally." Rebecca said. Smiling Katherine I headed to my house.  
"I think I'm in love." Katherine said flopping down on my queen sized bed.  
Rolling my eyes I laid down beside her. A certain blonde blue eye boy crossed my mind. Humming to myself something popped in my mind. How could I miss this.  
"Katherine. Omg Katherine!"  
"This better be good. I was having good dream." Katherine mumbled.  
"I didn't here a single heartbeat." Katherine laid there quiet.  
"Me either." Which means were not the only vampires in town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two new story

"Kat move over." The only down side part of having Katherine over is she hogs the mirror. Which sucks since we have twenty five more mins before class starts and my hair is not even done or my make up.

"Care, hurry up. We're going to be late." Katherine said adding another coat of lip gloss on.

"My hair isn't done." I complained.

"Just leave it natural for today. I love your hair natural. And you can do your make up on the way." Katherine suggested. Sighing I grabbed my bag. Looking in my mirror. I was happy on what I picked out. Ripped pink and black skinny jeans, fitted pink shirt, black blazer, and pink vans with black strings.

"You look hot. Now lets go." Katherine said munching on oats and honey granola bar. Throwing me one we headed to my black Porsche. A guilt present from my gay dad. Giving Kat the keys I pulled out my make up bag. Throwing a smoky black eye shadow and pink lipgloss. I was ready.

"Katherine, what are we gonna do?" I said making duck lips in the mirror.

"Bout what?" Katherine said turning the music down.

"Klaus and them. There vampires just like us. What are they really doing here? I mean they could be dangerousness for all we know." I said in my best know it all voice.  
Parking the car in front the school Katherine turned to me.

"Caroline relax. I mean they could've killed us on the spot last night. But they didn't. So stop worrying."

Still not beliving a word Katherine said I walked down the hall. Looking up from my phone I saw Tyler waiting at my locker. What dose he want?

"Hey Care." Ignoring him I opened my locker, grabbing my books I secretly hoped he took the hint and left.

"So I was maybe i can come overtonight."Tyler said. Sighing I slammed my locker.

"Tyler we aren't together. Please just leave me alone." Walking away anger built up inside me. How dare he act like nothing happen a week ago. Like it was just normal to cheat on your girlfriend with the most sluttiest girl in the school. Vicki Donavan The only reason I haven't physically abused her because she's Matt's little sister.

Turning the corner I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." I said collecting my books.

"No it's my fault." A familiar british voice said. Omg it's Klaus. Looking up I saw his blue eyes staring at me. Maybe Katherine right. I mean he could've hurt me the first time we met. Right? I asked myself.

"Klaus, right?" I said getting up.

"Yea. Hey do you know where history is?"

"Yea. I'm going there myself." Leading the way Klaus shared his childhood with me. The weird thing i notice Klaus never talked about his dad. Before I could ask as we strolled in the classroom, Kol yelled across the room.

"Caroline, sit by me!"? I shook my head. Sliding in my seat Kol flashed me a sexy grin.

"Caroline, can I ask you something?" I felt Klaus tense up beside me as he sat down an empty seat beside yes, Kol leaned in closely.

"Who's that?" Following his finger I saw him pointing at Bonnie who was talking to Elena in the front of the room.

"That's Bonnie." Okay why dose Kol want with Bonnie. Did he found out she's a Bennett witch. Is this why they came here.

"No reason. It's just I would love to get know her." Raising my eyebrow i saw Katherine walk in with Damon and Stefen right behind her.

"Damon, ask Caroline." Katherine huffed sitting on the other side of Kol beside Rebecca.

"Ask me what?" Damon sat in front me and turned around to look at me.

"Want to be my date to Vrom?" (Valentines prom- Vrom) he said wiggling his eyebrows at me in a seductive voice.

"Uhhhhhhhh, no."

"Why not? Wait let me guess you want skip it all together. My place or yours? Wait mine. We don't want your mom walking in on us last Tim-"

"No. Damon. No." Katherine laughed. Sterfen chuckled.

"Oh okay. Well we can go to your pla-"  
"No I mean- I'm not going to Vrom with you." I hissed at him.

"We'll jeez Blondie, you could've been nice about it." Damon muttered turning back around.

"You dated Damon?" Rebecca said

"Sadly." Turning to my side I saw Klaus drawing in notebook. Oh god. Klaus heard everything.

"Whatcha drawing?" I said peering over is shoulder I secretly hoped he was so consecrated on drawing he didn't hear a thing. Tearing the sheet out he handed it to me.

"See it for yourself." His blue eyes sparkled. Looking at the paper it was me. I looked beyond beautiful.

"Omg this is sooo beautiful." I said with my hand over my mouth.

"Omg." Katherine said.

"I know right. It's so beautiful." I said still staring at the picture.

"Not that. Him." Katherine said looking up at front of the room. Following her gaze I saw Elijah writing his name on chalkboard.

"History just got better." Katherine said fixing her hair. Rolling my eyes i waited for class to begin. But Katherine was right history did get better. And Katherine was too eager to answer all the questions.

"That's Correct. Miss. Perice." Elijah wrote something on the board.

"Sucking up aren't we?" Vicki said

"We'll you are the expert aren't ya?" I said.

"Did anybody ask you anything Barbie?" She said.

"Beats looking like a ragged Ann doll." I shot back. A couple classmates snickered.

"No. Ragged Ann dolls look way better than her. She looks like something from the bottom of rats butt." Katherine said. Damon chuckled silently. Kol looked like he was about to pee his pants.

Hayley glared at us.

"Um. The teacher that way."Bonnie snapped. Vicki rolled her eyes as she looked forward.

"Okay class. Tonight's homework is read chapters five to Eight and answer these questions on this peice of paper. Grab the paper on the way out." Elijah picked up a stack if papers off his desk.

Looking around the classroom I saw Tyler looking at me. I sighed. Finally the bell rung. Time for lunch. Everybody packed up and left.

"Caroline, you want me to wait for you?" Klaus asked. I felt my unbeat heart flip flop.

"No. Umm. I have to take care of something first. Ill meet you at lunch." Nodding he left.

"Who's that guy?" Tyler said following me to the front of the classroom.

Grabbing two I handed one to Tyler.

"Thanks. So who's the British guy?"

"Why dose it matter? We're not dating."

"Hey Care, I made a mistake. Everyone makes them. Please forgive me." Tyler said stopping at my locker. Rolling my eyes this guy couldn't take a hint.

"Tyler just stop. Okay. I don't this right know. I'm never going to forgive and were never getting back together!" Slamming my locker I stomped off to the library. I wasn't hungry anymore. Looking for a book my phone buzzed.

"Hey where r u?" Katherine texted me. Great. I was suppose to be at lunch with Klaus having a great time. But no Tyler I had to ruin my appetite. My stomach rumbled. Maybe not.

Texting her back I asked her to bring me a cold water bottle, and a green apple.

Do u mind if Klaus brings it *wink* *wink* She texted back

Nope*wink* *wink*. Waiting I checked out a very interesting mystery story. I was starting chapter two when somebody tapped my shoulder. Turning I saw Kol and Bonnie.

"I know, you wanted Klaus but the art teacher needed him for something." Kol said sitting down beside me.

"Oh. Bonnie why did you come?" i said biting into my apple.

"Kol didn't know where the library was. And I wasn't that hungry." Bonnie said shifting in her seat.  
Bonnie was lying. I know she was. I made a mental note to grill her later.

"So Bonnie do you have a date to Vrom yet?" Maybe if Kol takes Bonnie to Vrom she could get more information about him. I felt bad for using Kol since he's being so nice but I need to know if their any danger to us.

"Uh no. Actually Jeremy asked me but I told him ill think about it." Bonnie said shyly.

"Than you told him no right?"

"No. Just well see." I rolled my eyes how can Bonnie show any slight interest in Jeremy. He kissed his ghost ex-girlfriend while Bonnie was away last summer. I know he's Katherine and Elena's little brother but... An idea pooped in my head.

"Meet me at Mystic grill tonight hour after school is over." I said.

"Okay. Should I ask Ele-"

"No. Just us three. Don't tell nobody. I don't want people to feel left out." I said. Pointing at Kol.

"Oh. I gotta go. See ya than." Bonnie walked out.

"Okay, explain." Kol said leaning back in his chair.

"What happens if I couldn't make it for some reason and its just y'all two." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"You're brilliant." Kol clasped his hands together.

"Hey just cause I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm not smart." I winked at Kol. This is perfect. Bonnie could use her witchy powers to figure out why their here. And if they aren't any danger to us than It's a win-win.

AUTHORS NOTE":

Please review and tell me what you think. It's my first fanfic. So I'm all ears. And don't forget to follow. Please it would make my day! THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three new story

School past in a blur. Sadly I only had one class with Klaus. But I had all my classes with Kol. Weird. And two classes with Rebecca.

After cheer practice I started walking to my car. I saw Tyler leaning on my door. Ignoring him altogether I searched for my keys. Dang it. Katherine has it.

"Looking for these." Tyler dangled my keys in front of my face. Snatching them I thought of ways of punishing Katherine for giving him my keys.

"Look don't be mad at Katherine. I kept pestering her." Tyler confessed getting in my car.

"Tyler get out my car."

"Care please can we just talk?"

"Don't call me that. Only close friends and relatives can call that." I hissed as I gripped my

"Caroline. Can we jus-"

"Get your butt out my car!" I yelled. Sighing Tyler slammed the door muttering to hisself. Driving back home my cellphone rang. It was Bonnie.

"Hello," I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"Hey you on your way?"

"On my way home. Why?" I said all innocent. Pulling in my drive way I turned the car off.

"Why aren't you on your way to the grill, I'm walking in now." I smiled with glee at my plan.

"Umm.. I have tons of homework. So just enjoy yourself."

"Stop playing matchmaker. Really. I don't need help. So tell me the reaI reason." i can onlybimagine Bonnie's face right know.

"Just try to pick a read on him. And see if he any danger to us." I said.

"I was right he is a vampire. Fine I'll do it. And thanks for picking a public place. Shows how much a vampire can care." Bonnie muttered.

"Yeah! Okay. Gotta go." I said eyeing Klaus.

"Hey you." Klaus said walking up to me.

"Hey, how was your first day of school?" I said walking to my door. Unlocking the door to my house I walked in. Time to test the waters I thought.

"You coming?" I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"Okay, love. We both know I can't come in with out permission." Klaus chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"Why at you here?"

"Let's just say we want a normal life." He smirked at me. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Before I could say anything else he asked.

" When you notice?" Caroline thought for a minute. She so busy drinking in his good looks she wasn't looking for a heartbeat. She just automatically thought he was human.

"After we left that's when I notice." I sat down beside him careful not to touch him.

"Caroline were not here to make trouble or anything. We just want a fresh start." Klaus said staring off in space. I nodded wondering why he need a fresh start.

"I would invite you in, but it's not my house legally. It's my mom. So umm.. Ill see you around?" Klaus got up and nodded.

"I hope it doesn't change anything between, love." Klaus said looking back.

"Of course not, Nic" Klaus seem surprised as I used that name. Heck I was surprise. What did my dad use to say: think before for you speak.

Klaus flashed to me looking up I gazed into his blue eyes. Reaching up on my tippy- toes. I leaned in and kissed him. While his hands worked its way up to my face, I place my hands around his neck. My body was on fire. I felt my toes curl as his tongue explore my mouth. I moaned inside of his mouth. My hand got knotted up into his hair , his hands felt like they were everywhere leaving trails of hot fire on my skin.

In a blink of an eye he was gone. Closing the door I leaned against it. That was one hot kiss.

Saturday morning..

"Morning mother." I said kissing her on the cheeks.

"I'm guessing you slept we'll?" Mom said sipping her coffee.

"Yep. What about you?"

"We'll I slept ok."

"We'll that's good." I said finishing up my cereal. In fifteen minutes I'm meeting Stefan to go bunny hunting. Walking to the sink I washed out my bowl.

"Sweetie?"

"Hmm.." Moms heart quickened.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I flashed to her.

"Your dad is coming on Monday." She whispered. If it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't of heard those dreadful six words that came out her mouth.

"W-wh- and your now just telling me?! When's he coming?"

"I didn't know till yesterday. In A week. He's might stay three or four weeks but.. it depends when Sam flight comes. He just wants to see you."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"I gotta go down to the station. Lock up when you leave. And Care, just think about it. Love you." She kissed the top of my forehead.

Ya, I'll think bout it. Think of the ways to cuss him out.

Muttering to myself I walked through the woods.

"Hey Care, what took you so long?"  
Glancing up Stefan jogged towards me.

I sighed.

"You ok?"

"No. My dad is coming. For three week or two weeks. Can you believe it? How am I'm suppose to keep this away from him? He's a very observant man."

"We'll get through it Care we always do. Now lets eat I'm starving." Stefan through a wicked grin. Which reminded me so much of KOL!

I totally forgot to call Bonnie and see how it went. I know what Klaus said but it couldn't hurt to make sure.

HOUR LATER..

"Hey thanks for meeting me." I said sliding in the booth across from Bonnie.

"Of course."

"I called Katherine. She's on her way."

"Really Care?" Bonnie complained. I gave Bonnie a stern look.

"Whatever. I didn't pick up anything dangerous but.. I feel there different kind of vampires. Like with power. That's all. And that Kol is very charming after three drinks, not so much after six." Bonnie said

"You had drinks with a vampire other than us. Wow Bonnie, this Kol fellow is changing you already. Who knows he could be Mr. Right." I teased.

"Haha. What bout you and Klaus?" Bonnie said leaning in closer.

"What about him?" I said not meeting her eye.

"Ha! Knew it. Spill the dirt."

"Spill what?" Katherine said sliding into the booth.

"A juicy secret that Caroline is about to tell." Katherine raised her eyebrow.

"We kissed. And it was nice. But enough about me. How did you and Kol end up drinking together?" I said quickly changing the subject. And Bonnie fell for it. But of course Katherine gave me that we'll talk bout it later look.

I mean there was nothing to talk about. It was just one hot, smokin, irres-

"Speak of the devil." Katherine snapped her fingers in front of my face. Turning my head I saw Kol and Klaus walking in with Elijah bringing up the rear.

"We'll finish this later at your house. I have some business to take care of." Katherine said looking at Elijah.

"M'kay." I said

"Hello ladies" Kol sitting across from us.

"I'm leaving, so girls don't do anything I wouldn't do." Katherine said getting up.

"Katherine you would do anything." Bonnie muttered changing spots.

"Exactly. Toodles." She said sashaying over to Elijah.

Biting my lip I looked up to see Klaus staring at me. Okay I can't do this.

"Excuse me."

"Where you going?" Bonnie eyes begged her to stay.

"Um.. Running."

"In jeans?" Kol asked. I clenched my teeth. Couldn't people get the hint that I wanted to leave?

"Did I say running, I meant walking." Faking a smile I walked my butt out of there. I was only a couple steps away when I heard my name. Turning I saw Klaus jogging toward me. Great here comes the awkward talk about the kiss.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted.

"Before you say anything, let me say something. Why the hell did you kiss me? I was perfectly fine without boys. But than you come with these good-looks and hot accent and than you kiss me! An-"

Klaus lips crashed down on mine. Inviting him in with his tongue, I slipped my hands behind his neck. I could totally get use to being shut up by this.

Breathing heavy we both pulled back.

"Caroline is it so hard to believe that I fancy you?"

"No?" I replied tucking a piece of my hair behind ear.

Klaus chuckled.

"I guess I have to prove it to you. Caroline Forbes would you like to go to Vrom with me?"

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I'm evil like that. So yea. Lol. Thanks for all y'all support. Please reveiw! I'm all ears! And I'm gonna try to do other people POV.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Can I move now?" I asked for the fifth time.

"Not yet. Almost finish." Klaus said without glancing up from his drawing.  
I sighed. And looked up at the sky. It was a Sunday afternoon. And here i was in the middle of nowhere leaning up against a tree with a flower tucked behind my ear with a playful smile on my face while Nic drew me.

"Okay sweetheart. I'm done."

"Finally." I muttered stretching out my legs. Walking to the picnic blanket , laid there beside him. I couldn't believe i was on a picnic with him. This the perfect time to ask about his life and his dad.

"Nik?"

"Yes?"

I hesitated before asking "How long have you been a vampire?"

"A very long time."

"Okay. So were you guys all bit by the same person o-"

"Caroline I really don't want to play twenty questions you." Nic interrupted.

"We'll how else am I suppose to get to know you?" I said sitting up.

"You do know me."

"Yea. I know the fun loving side of you. I know that three siblings. And you have a mother. Speaking of parents? Where's your dad?"

"I said don't want to talk about itHe said through clenched teeth.

"This what I'm saying. Every time i ask about your past you always close up. I understand if you had a hard life. But just know I'm here for you, if you need someone to talk to."

"Caroline I'm not not some patient that needs to be fixed. I'm not some child that needs to be talked down to." Klaus was sitting up now.

"I didn't say you we're. I told you every little thing about me. I was hoping you would at least tell me some stuff about you. I know nothing about your past."I said.

"I didn't ask you to." Nic muttered.

"What's the problem? Why are you being so secretive?" Now I was standing up with my hands on my hips.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Nix didn't say anything. He just sat there.

"Well, i got to go meet Katherine and them at the mall. But this conversation is not over."

"Yes it is love." I rolled my eyes. As he leaned into kiss me I flashed away. Giggling I started the car. There was a knock on the window. Rolling it down Nic was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"You were just gonna leave with out my goodbye kiss."

"Let's see, you start talking you can get more than goodbye kiss." Winking at him I placed my glasses on my face and drove off. Sometimes you just got to take the upper hand.

* * *

"How about this one?" I said walking out the dressing room. I was wearing a one shoulder red fitted dress with black heels.

"Um.. No." Bonnie said coming out her dressing room.

"Really, this is like the tenth dress I tried on today."

"Yea. Bonnie's right, for the first time." Katherine said coming out in black dress.

"I'm just going to ignore that comment. And say you look beautiful, but not valentine colors." Bonnie said. Of course Katherine would pick a black dress. Shaking my head, I went back in my dressing room. Picking up another red dress I examine it. It was strapless, with ruffles on the left side. Putting it on I played with my hair. Maybe down I thought. Ugh my hair is hopeless. But the dress was perfect. It was fitted so it showed all my curves. My back was visible. But who cares I look hot.

"Omg Care that's totally your dress!" Turning around I saw Katherine staring at me who was still in her black dress.

"You think?" I asked smoothing the wrinkles down.

"Yep. And who ever is taking you to Vrom, will be drooling." Wait what? Katherine knows exactly who I'm taking to the dance.

"Yea. I can only imagine Klaus drooling."

"Wait, Klaus is taking you to dance? How come i wasn't notified?"

"Wait, you're not Katherine?" I raised my eyebrow.

"And why the hell would you think?" Elena placed her hands on her hips.

"Cause.. You're wearing the same dress."

Elena walked out the dressing room. Following her there was Katherine who was still in her dress flirting with the cashier.

"Katherine, are you trying to make my life a living hell?"

"What the hell ar- why the hell are you wearing my dress?" Katherine said glaring at Elena.

"Your dress, oh that's just funny. I found it first."

"Na uh. I did. Now walk your little behind back into that dressing room and pick something else." Katherine was right up in Elena's face. Now this is where I was suppose to step in but I was glued to my spot. This was so much better than MTV. I thought.

"I understand Elena,that you want be like me but newsflash you don't got what it takes. So go find something else. That fits you." Katherine and Elena both stomped away in opposite directions.

"Okay. Guys I think I found my dress." Bonnie said coming out in a red dress one shoulder dress. Wait didn't i just have that on.. Sighing I walked over to the other dresses. Picking up a pink dress I headed over to Elena who was sobbing.

"Hey Elena. I got you a dress." There was some shuffling and that the door opened.

"Omg. It's pretty." Elena said wiping her tears.

"Elena don't cry. Okay."

"No Care. She's right. I only picked out this dress to get Damon's attention. I'm trying to be somebody I'm not. Just for a guy."

"Elena, none of these tears are worth it. Now get up. You are Elena Gilbert. You don't take shit from no one. So get your ass up, and try on this dress. Than meet all of us at Mystic Grill. Like we always do."  
I was very proud of my speech. Today I was a leader. I felt good as I headed to Nics house. I wasn't playing when I told him the conversation wasn't over.

Knocking on the door I waited.

"Hello?" This must be Nic's mother. The door opened to reveal same lady I saw last time. Her strawberry blonde hair was down which made her look younger than she is.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, umm I'm-" what am I suppose to say I'm Nic's girlfriend we haven't really establish that.

"I know you. Your that girl my son keeps drawing. Well come in." Okay than I thought.

"So, are you and my son, what do you kids call it these days... Dating?" She sat down beside me handing me a cup if tea.

"Yea, you could say that. I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Ester. Call me Ester." She smiled. I can see where the kids get there smile from.

"I was wondering is Nic here?"

"You just missed him."

"Oh. Okay. Well thanks for your time. It was nice to meet you." Walking to the front door I walked out.

"It was very nic- Caroline get down!" Ester eyes widen but she wasn't looking at me no more. She was looking at someone or something behind me. Before I could turn around something whizzed by my ear and hit Ester right in the chest.  
I gasped as she crumpled to ground taking her last breath of air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Okay, I personally don't like where my story is going. So I don't know if can do this, but I am. The last couple chapters didn't happen. I'm starting from chapter Five. The ending and middle is different. So bear with me. And I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

"Esther, omg. Esther!" I kept shaking her. She can't die, she can not die!

"What the hell happen?!" Turning around I saw Rebekah.

"I-I don't know." Rebekah pushed me out the way.

"Mom! Can you hear me? Mom?" Tears fell down her face as she shook her again and again.

"Rebekah, I think she's de-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Rebekah narrowed her eyes at me.

"Do you want me to call your brothers?" I whispered not sure what Im suppose to do.

"Did you do this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Answer the question!" Rebekah glared at me.

"I understand your angry, but don't go around accusing folks if you don't the facts!" I said. How dare she ask me something like that. Rebekah flashed toward me and slammed me against the wall. Grabbing me by the neck she chuckled.

"You better watch your tongue. You don't know me Caroline. I will end you in a second."

"Let her go Rebekah!" Looking up Nic was shooting daggers at Rebekah.

Sighing Rebekah threw me across the room. Rubbing my neck I got up. What the hell? Nic flashed over and helped me up.

"What happen?" He asked Rebekah who was pacing back in forth.

"Idk. I walked in here and saw Barbie over here crouching down beside our mother. Nic she's dead." Rebekah cried throwing a lamp across the room. Talk about anger issues.

"Rebekah start packing. Get Kol and Elijah on the phone now!" Nic ordered.

"Nic what the hell is going on?"

"Caroline I need you to go home. Straight home."

"Not until I get some answers. Who killed your mother?" Before Nic can open his mouth. Kol, Katherine, Elijah, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon all tumbled in.

"Nic what's goin- omg what happen to Mother?" Elijah flashed toward his mother. Kol followed.

"Elijah booked four plane tickets." Nic ignored his question.

"He's here isn't he? That bastard!" Kol punched the wall. Elijah cursed under his breath.

"Wait, your leaving? You can't just leave!" I flashed in front of Nic.

"Caroline it's for your safety." Nic said

"No you can't just leave. Cause if you leave whoever killed your mother will probably use us to get to you." Bonnie said.

"She's right, Nic. Mikael will use everybody in this room I get to us." Rebekah said climbing down the stairs.

"I'm not leaving here either. We been running our whole lives. I'm done. I want him dead." Kol yelled.

"Back up a second. What do you mean you been running your whole lives, and who the hell is Mikael?" I yelled.

"Nic hasn't told you?" Elijah said getting up.

"Told me what?" I clenched my teeth.

"Everybody please just settle down." Elijah paused before speaking.

"We'll, we aren't just any kind of vampires. We are Originals. Each of you are made from one of us. Our mother, Ester didn't want anything to happen to us like what happen to our youngest brother Henrik. So she made us immortal. At first everything was going fine until our bloodlust was out of control. And our father Mikeal didn't like it one bit. Our oldest brother Finn didn't want any part of being a vampire so he killed hisself. Our father wasn't to happy about what became so he tried to kill us in our sleep. Luckily we made it out alive. And we ran. But we all went pretty much our separate ways. Ester and Rebekah, Niklaus and I, and Kol by hisself. A couple centuries later we found out Nik had a werewolf side. Mikael wasn't Nic's real to become a hybrid he asked a Bennett witch for help. Couple years later Niklaus broke the hybrid curse and became a hybrid. We all met up in Chicago after Rebecca almost nearly died in Paris. That's when we found out we couldn't die by regular stakes. Ever since than we been on the run. From Mikael."

"So if you die we all die?" Damon asked.

"All the vampires in the world will die." Nic answered. I can't believe this. I can't even look at Nic right now. How could he keep this from me. I had a right to know this and he kept this from me. Furious I walked out the room.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Nic grabbed my elbow.

"What's wrong? Oh idk it's just my boyfriend didn't tell he had a psycho dad on the loose?"

"Caroli-"

"No Klaus. You were just gonna leave. Without no explanation. Are you kidding me?" I yelled.

"Oh it's Klaus now." Klaus growled.

"Yes. Matter fact it is. I just realize I don't know nothing about you. Klaus. You won't let me in. How am I suppose to be your girlfriend if you won't let me in." Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, and counted to three.

Reopening my eyes, I looked up at Klaus.

"I just need time to digest all what's happening." Without a waiting for him to reply, I flashed home I opened the door. Grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. Turning on the light, I turned around to see somebody standing behind me.

"Caroline?" Turning around I saw icy blue eyes staring at me. Before I could ask how the hell did this person get into my house, I heard my mom walk in.

"Oh, Caroline. I was just about to call you. I'm going on a date tonight. So don't wait up." My mother said adding red lipstick on her pink lips.

"When did you decide this?"

"I didn't know that I had tell my daughter where I'm going." Mom said raising her eyebrow at me.

Noticing how skeptical I'm being, I quickly added.

"We'll, I just wished knew who this lucky guy is taking you out."

"Oh, well, let me introduce myself, My name is Mikeal."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

I know. I know. Why did you have to leave on a cliffhanger? I promise to update again This weekend. Please keep REVIEWING! Tell me what you think about the new chapter five!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Forever Endless love

"So what am I suppose to do, Kat?" I mumbled from under her pillow.

"Well, Have you told your mother yet?" Kat said rummaging through her closet.

"No. She seemed so happy. I mean this is the first guy she's dating since the divorce."

"Okay so your mother is sleeping-"

"Dating. She's dating." I interrupted. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So where did he take y'all?" Katherine said plopping down beside me.

"We'll..,"

FLASHBACK

"Mr. Mikaelson your table is right this way." A doe eyed girl said leading the way. I watch as Mikeal arm slid down to my mother mid back and whispered something in her ear. Mom threw her head back and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Would like me to get you anything? Something to drink?"

"Crstal, please and Caroline?"

"Water. Just water." I said faking a smile.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room. Caroline you coming?" Mom asked but really it was a statement.

"No. I'm going to stay and have little chat with Mr. Mikaelson over here who seems to be smitten with you."

"Okay. Well, don't scars him away now." Mom joked. When my mother was out of earshot, I grabbed the nearest fork, and stabbed him in the hand. He didn't flinch not once.

"So let me guess, my son already told you about me, didn't he." He said taking out the fork.

"What kind of father kills his own son?" I spat fueling with anger

"It's funny how people make assumptions with out all the facts laid out on the table. But listen hear sweetheart, that son of mine has no right to be on this planet. He should of died a long time ago, just the rest. And I will not stop until he is dead. All of them."

"You will kill your own family, your wife, your children. Your flesh and blood? If they are monster as you say they are, what are you? Cause you're doing no better than them."

"That's we're your wrong, I don't go around killing just to prove a point or to get what I want. But I'm going to make I deal with you. You give me Klaus and I'll leave in peace."

"And what's makes you think I'm going I do that?" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Because I will kill everyone in tho town, starting with your mother." Mikael said staring at my mother as she walked toward us.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Nope. Nothing." I lied.

"Okay. So should I wear this or this?" Katherine said holding up two outfits.

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I know its a short chapter but I'll update tomorrow and it will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! Give me your ideas, what you think, I'm all ears!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I know you it's are expecting an update. But I'm thinking postponing it because I'm pretty much putting all my focus on The Chosen Ones. But thank you for all of your support! And reviews! I love you all!;);) And hopefully I will get back into the groove if writing this story! Once again thank you!:):)


End file.
